dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King episode 6
Don't Mess With Maiasaura is the 6th episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary In the Swiss Alps, a Maiasaura card is activated when a goat kicks its egg onto the grass. At Zeta Point, Helga cancels Ursula's fashion purchases when she tries to use the Alpha Gang's credit card. Then, Dr. Z announces the appearance of a new dinosaur in Switzerland, and says that the Alpha trio will be flying there in first class! At Max's house, Zoe is frustrated at the boys for leaving the house a mess and fooling around instead of working while Max's mom is away. Max's room is a mess, but Rex's is spotless—they are then assigned the rest of the house to clean. The Alpha Gang, meanwhile, has forgone first-class travel for Ursula to have spending money (not a unanimous vote), but the economy class pilot with a malfunctioning out-of-date plane (Jonathan) quickly make them regret the decision. Back at Max's house, Chomp accidentally turns on a radio, causing Paris to start singing along and Chomp to bite her tail. Zoe breaks it up, trying to keep the dinos in line, when she sees Dr. Taylor practicing with his lasso in the backyard (and doing a poor job of it). She puts him and the boys to work cleaning the house, but when she is off on an errand, they tie Paris to the table and escape, leaving behind a note saying they had "an important research thing" to work on. Meanwhile, in the Swiss Alps, Maiasaura has an egg, but the Alpha Gang is approaching in the 'economy-class' plane. Unfortunately, the engine catches fire and the pilot bails in mid-air, so the Alpha Gang tries to escape with only one parachute, but are too heavy and slam into the ground. But the plane is still freefalling, and it's heading for Maiasaura! Then the Dino Holders pick up the dinosaur signal, and Max and Rex decide to leave for Switzerland without Zoe. In the Swiss Alps, the plane barely misses Maiasaura and crashes into the side of the nearby mountain, just as the D-Team is teleporting in. Max summons Chomp to fend off the enraged dinosaur, but the Alpha Gang sees the egg and sends Terry after it. Zoe teleports in and tries to stop him with Paris, but the egg rolls down a hill and off a short cliff, cracking. Only seeing the egg not where she left it, Maiasaura goes into a rage, defeating Terry and attacking Paris before going after the D-Team, but stops when she hears her just-hatched baby. The Alpha Gang tries to catch it, but are fought off by Chomp and Ace leading a herd of goats. Now calm and soothed, Maiasaura asks the D-Team (through the Dino Holders) to "go back home" with her baby, so Zoe (controlling the Grass Stone) returns her and her baby to the same card. Back at the house, Zoe puts Dr. Taylor and the boys to work cleaning up again. Battles Max/Chomp vs. Maiasaura Max and Rex teleport in to the Swiss Alps, right in front of Maiasaura, who, already angered from the plane crash, appears to be making to attack them. Max summons Chomp to fight back Maiasaura. She and Chomp push against each other's heads in a standoff, until Zoe teleports in and tells them that Maiasaura has an egg she's protecting, so Max recalls Chomp. No Result D-Team/Maiasaura vs. Ursula/Terry Terry is sent after Maiasaura's egg, but Paris knocks him away, unfortunately in the process dislodging the egg from the nest, sending it rolling away. Seeing her egg gone, Maiasaura turns to and blames Terry, using Diving Press, then ramming into him and knocking him away, defeating him. Maiasaura wins Maiasaura vs. Zoe/Paris Maiasaura turns on and attacks Paris in her continued rage, ramming her, then catapulting her into the air, and even turning to attack the D-Team themselves, but stops when her baby calls out. No Result New Cards *Maiasaura dinosaur card *Diving Press move card Quotes (Alpha Gang and Jonathan have just taken off in the barely-flyable plane) -Ursula: "Um, excuse me, Mr. Pilot, sir. Tell me, this plane seems a little out of date. Are you sure it's up to code?" -Jonathan: "I don't know. Good question." -Alpha Gang: "Ahh!" (Dr. Taylor is practicing with his lasso, trying to snare a target pole) -Dr. Taylor: "Hmm, I'd say it needs work. But if any of the furniture or the shrubs try to escape, I can catch 'em!" Trivia *First appearance of Jonathan. Disguise: economy-class pilot in Europe. *Zoe is capable of returning Maiasaura to her card with her Dino Holder despite not having summoned her (presumably because she controlled the Grass Stone and Maiasaura was a Grass Dinosaur). Also the only time they hear the dinosaurs' voices though the Stones after Episodes 1-2. *The Maiasaura lays one egg, but in reality hadrosaurs can lay up to a clutch of 25 eggs in their nests. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime